Lazos de Odio 2: El Reencuentro
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: despues de quince años, por fin la habia encontrado para su sorpresa no estaba lejos de ella ahora Tsuna debe luchar por su venganza. pero lo que no esperaba era que la famosa diseñadora Primavera de la agencia Rosa di macchia era su ex-esposa Haru quien a parte de haber huido tenia un hijo que el no conocia¿Que haria ella ahora?¿Estaria dispuesta a perdonarlo o a seguir batalla?
1. El dia menos pensado

**Lazos de Odio 2: El Reencuentro**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

* * *

**Ciao chicos, Dios les bendiga aquí comienza la segunda parte de lazos de odio para fans de fans y claro me ha gustado todo esto. He mantenido atrasado caminos entrelazados entre otras por esta historia; pero no las olvido las tengo muy presentes…!bueno a leer se dijo!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

_**Quince años después…**_

Ninguna mujer le había hecho eso a Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ninguna había huido después de estar con él en la cama, y el rencor junto al desconcierto que aquello le produjo fue muy profundo.

Aun después de quince años, aun recordaba la pasión de ella en la cama que contradecía los hechos…pero allí estaban, se había ido esa misma noche y que debía encontrarla, no podía dar crédito a la forma tan insultante de ella de huir sin dar explicaciones ¿acaso no lo amaba?¡Era su esposa, Dios!

Aun le corroía los recuerdos de aquella noche, la hipocresía de su suegro y su descarada proposición de extorsión; por suerte supo mantener su posición y terminar con el asunto. Su madre había muerto la semana pasada y por suerte en paz, pero aun sin saber dónde se encontraba ella…debía hacerle pagar su insulto.

Observo el expediente cerrado y etiquetado con el nombre de su esposa sobre la mesa de su despacho. Llevaba años buscando algún dato de su ubicación exacta, estado y esperando con la autodisciplina que se había interpuesto como reputado hombre de negocios en las finanzas. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando las explicaciones de su equipo de seguridad, llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber nada de ella ¿Cómo podría ser eso? ¿Acaso les había burlado?

–Signore Vongola, posiblemente–comento el investigador de la Stella inseguro– Haya obtenido ayuda para ocultar su identidad, de alguien con el suficiente poder para…

–Supongo que así justificas el fracaso ¿No?–espeto secamente–a pesar de que mi antiguo asesor de seguridad, Reborn se haya marchado y por supuesto considero que tú eres uno de los mejores Fuuta.

Fuuta trago en seco, había buscado a la mujer que encajaba con aquellos detalles proporcionados por su jefe, pero no comprendía ¿Cómo podría una mujer desparecer sus huellas y que sus influencias no hubiesen llegado siquiera escuchar mencionar su nombre?

–No tengo nada más que decir, allí están los datos que pude recopilar de ella en estos quince años, Tsuna–comento mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá cerca de la pared–Solo estaré seguro de que son los datos correctos, cuando la reconozcas. Hasta aquí sigue mi trabajo, Adiós…

–Grazie, Fuuta–comento mientras suspiraba algo más tranquilo y examinando la fotografía.

Tsuna frunció el ceño y se tensó su mandíbula. Fuuta entrecerró los ojos al verlo mientras veía al hombre tenso. Acercándose a la puerta se volvió de medio lado, mientras tomaba su gabardina negra del perchero.

–Por cierto…Esa fotografía la pude encontrar exactamente hace diez años, al parecer es protegida por algún ente oficial y cualquier tipo de búsqueda extraordinaria es inútil. Fue la única a la que pude acceder, todos sus datos desaparecieron sin rastro alguno.

Tsunayoshi asintió, mientras la puerta se cerraba con un golpe seco se fijó en el cabello largo y en sus ropas maltratadas. No era más que despojos de lo que él conoció alguna vez.

A pesar de la recompensa ofrecida por su búsqueda a los mejores investigadores, no había aparecido. Pero a pesar de todo, según la última fotografía y el informe fue tomado en islas cercanas a Sicilia. Desilusionado al no descubrir más del asunto, aún tenía pendiente su Vendetta personal.

Alguien toco la puerta y Tsunayoshi resguardo el expediente en su escritorio; su secretaria anuncio por el altavoz, la puerta se abrió y ahí de pie estaba la silueta de un hombre alto cabello negro cuyos ojos dorados se posaron con calidez en él y en su rostro había una cicatriz junto a la sonrisa que expresaba…Yamamoto.

–¡Yo, Tsuna!–comento el pelinegro sonriente mientras tomaba asiento frente al esplendido escritorio de roble organizado con algunas pilas de papeles y carpetas organizadas para firmar–Muy ocupado ¿eh?

Tsunayoshi asintió mientras aun simulaba terminar de leer algunos documentos cuando el hombre frente a él deslizaba una invitación sutilmente por la mesa, y la sonrisa de Yamamoto se extendió en el rostro, simulando un mero interés en la revista que había en la mesa junto al sofá donde yacía; sabía que había captado el interés de su amigo que a pesar de su aislada pero ajetreada vida le conocía mejor que nadie.

–y bien, esto es una broma ¿verdad?–pregunto Tsunayoshi mientras levanto la mirada a la hermosa tarjeta decorada con bordes dorados, luego espero respuesta de Yamamoto quien aun estaba "distraído" leyendo la dichosa revista de la semana pasada–¿Dime porque la has aceptado y quien la envió?

Yamamoto sonrió al ver el singular interés de su amigo, que de por si no había aceptado invitación alguna sin compañía de alguna mujer de su interés.

–Es una fiesta organizada por la agencia de publicidad "Rosa di Macchia" supongo que deseaban invitarte al igual que a otros muchos empresarios–comento encogiéndose de hombros y dejando la revista sobre la mesa–Pero deberías asistir por lo menos para distraerte, ¿No crees?

Tsunayoshi, quedo pensativo. Quizás salir un poco podría relajarle, olvidar tal vez su sentimiento de venganza contra el abandono de su esposa hace quince años…Si, necesitaba algo para olvidarla y tal vez en esa fiesta encontrara alguna chica que satisficiere sus deseos; después de todo ya no era un joven como antes y ahora estaba a cargo de una compañía que podría revisar si deseaba desde su casa.

Pero, cada vez que regresaba a su Castello…allí estaban los recuerdos, allí estaba su esposa. Solo podía ver la silueta frágil y delicada junto al cabello negro que caía por su espalda blanca y aquella sonrisa que iluminaba como si fuera el sol, sus hermoso rostro con aquellos ojos negros… ¡ ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?!

–Si llegaras a cambiar de opinión, allí está la invitación que fue extendida a los altos ejecutivos y asociados de la compañía.

Yamamoto salió de la oficina, cerrando tras el la puerta.

El escritorio aún continuaba lleno de carpetas y balances generales entregados por sus subalternos, que observo con desgana pero luego los dejo sobre el escritorio. Se levantó en dirección a uno de los estantes llenos de licores y volviendo de soslayo la mirada fija en el escritorio, sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

"Ya debería, dejar a cargo de estas cosas a alguien más" pensó mientras tomaba una copa junto a una botella de coñac; que bebió rápidamente.

Miro el calendario: enero, suspiro al ver que aun el tiempo parecía tan lento y dejando la copa sobre el estante junto a la botella y luego se fijó en el reloj de mano para ver que dentro de unos minutos debía reunirse con Gokudera…

Tenía tiempo, la fiesta seria en unas horas.

Tomo el teléfono celular de su chaqueta, marco rápidamente en su agenda telefónica. Mirando entre los múltiples números avisto algunos de viejas compañeras…

"Quizás, necesite compañía…aunque quizás, no"

Las altas estelas sociales y del mundo empresarial se habían reunido en aquella función benéfica y los medios de comunicación habían acudido en masa para transmitir el acontecimiento.

El vestíbulo estaba lleno de sonrientes famoso con sus mejores galas. A pesar de que casi todos los hombres iban vestidos de negro, Yamamoto pudo localizar a la persona que estaba buscando.

Tsunayoshi Vongola sobresalía entre la multitud, y no solo por su aspecto, sino su presencia dominante.

– ¿Tsuna…?–dijo, sonriente aliviado.

Tsunayoshi, que iba acompañado por una elegante mujer rubia esbelta llena de joyas, se volvió al ori su nombre. Al ver a Yamamoto sonrío sutilmente.

–Yamamoto–dijo a la vez que extendía su mano–. No sabía que fueses aficionado a las fiestas.

–No lo soy…y aunque lo fuera no creo que hubiera podido asistir a esta–admitió Yamamoto con franqueza–. He logrado venir hasta aquí, por supuesto acompañado…

Sonrío y tras el salió un joven; saludo acercándose cortésmente y estrecho la mano de Tsunayoshi.

–Mucho gusto, signore Tsunayoshi–comento el joven en un buen italiano–Mi nombre es Uigetsu Takeshi, encantado de conocer al jefe de mi padre.

Tsuna frunció el ceño lleno de una leve sorpresa, sabía que su amigo tenía un hijo pero jamás le había presentado al joven y aunque había conocido a su madre esta había muerto después del nacimiento; pero no tuvo la oportunidad de saber siquiera donde residía el chico.

Sonrieron, y asintiendo a una señal de los ojos dorados de su padre se dirigió a un dialogo amigable entre otros de sus amigos en el salón mientras la rubia a su lado se había apartado al tocador. Yamamoto se disculpó por la forma un poco modesta de su hijo de presentarse, y se encogió de hombros al explicarle que vivía en Japón con su hijo de una forma modesta lejos de la vida secular del espectáculo.

–¿y tu acompañante?–pregunto Tsunayoshi al verlo solo.

Yamamoto contemplo el rostro bronceado de su amigo que conocía desde la juventud en sus días de instituto.

–Bueno, no tengo a alguien…aunque creo que si, pero naturalmente no podría venir–comento encogiéndose de hombros.

Tsuna se palmeo la frente con la mano.

–¡Lo había olvidado!–admitió con una mueca de pesar–de verdad, disculpa mis comentarios, Yamamoto…

–Eso es lo de menos–comento encogiéndose de hombros y fijando su mirada en el joven de ojos claros quien sonreía al entre charlar con un joven de cabello carmesí y ojos verde claro–Por cierto, ¿Has visto a Enma? Al parecer está por aquí…

–No, aun no lo he visto–comento un poco pensativo–Pero espero verlo pronto en la gala.

–Tienes muy buen aspecto, Tsuna–dijo Yamamoto. Nadie que miraba a Tsuna podría decir que era infeliz o ciertamente un hombre de negocios demasiado temible, el era una de las pocas personas que conocían sus otras facetas… ¡Y apenas podía creerlo!

–Siempre el doctor, ¿Eh Yamamoto?–bromeo burlonamente Tsuna mientras la chica estaba a su lado nuevamente sujeta a su lado; recordaba que su amigo había aprendido un poco de medicina y por supuesto sabía lo importante para salvar una vida.

–Y el amigo, espero–contesto Yamamoto. A fin de cuentas, aquel era uno de los motivos por los que estaba allí…además de la fiesta de la innovadora diseñadora "Primavera" quien le habia insistido en ir y por supuesto la insistencia de su hijo aún más.

De manera que allí estaba, aun habría preferido no tener que acudir.

Los rasgos bronceados de Tsunayoshi se distendieron en una encantadora sonrisa.

–Y el amigo, por supuesto–asintió–. ¿Sucede algo, Yamamoto? –añadió más serio.

–No sucede nada–replico yamamoto, incomodo.

Tsunayoshi no se molestó en ocultar su escepticismo.

–No me vengas con esas. Sé que no hubieras venido como de costumbre y te hubieras dedicado a tu hijo.

–Es él, el que me insistió en venir–admitió Yamamoto.

–Y me alegro de que lo haya hecho. Me habría sentido ofendido si no hubieras acudido después de haberme dejado tal invitación. A fin de cuentas, de no ser por ti yo no estaría aquí.

–tonterías.

–Tu modestia es demasiado–comento Tsunayoshi al tomar una copa de un mesero y pasando una a su amigo–y ¿Ahora cuál es el problema?

–Yo no diría que es un problema, Tsuna. Quiero trabajar desde mi casa, por supuesto el cargo puede ser traspasado a Blue bell es una mujer muy inteligente y eficiente que me ayudara a terminar los asuntos…–Yamamoto carraspeo un poco antes de añadir–: Mi hijo ahora es mi prioridad y en estos años necesita más mi apoyo…

La expresión de Tsunayoshi no cambio, pero sus movimientos al tomar el vaso para beber resultaron extrañamente mecánicos.

–¿Está enfermo?

–No.

Los hombros de Tsunayoshi se relajaron casi imperceptiblemente.

–Lo cierto es que tiene un aspecto muy bueno…un excelente deportista, tal vez–dijo Yamamoto–. Siempre alegre y carismático en el club de beisbol.

–No me interesa su aspecto–la mandíbula de Tsuna se tensó visiblemente–¿Cuál es tu razón?

–Quiero estar con el, apartarme de esta vida ocupada sin tiempo–dijo sonriente fijando su mirada en Uigetsu quien se acercaba al bufet con un leve plato mientras conversaba con una chica rubia–Ese es mi motivo, disfrutar con el estos años.

–Eso es bueno, Yamamoto–comento tratando de ser lo más amistoso posible–Manda tu solicitud el lunes por el debido proceso ejecutivo, nos veremos después.

Tsunayoshi se alejó con la mujer en brazos quien sonreía normalmente, sintió pena por su amigo quien de verdad necesitaba terminar con esa absurda forma de pensar…ya era hora de que conociera a su hijo, y eso lo hablaría con Haru.

"Mamma mia, demasiada gente"

Habia sido mucha gente la que acepto su invitación, la mayoría venia vestido formalmente. Primavera estaba sentada frente a un tocador ajustando sus aretes de mariposas que caían hechas de diamantes; cortesía de Byakuran Gesso…su cabello recogido en un alto moño que hacia caer con gracia su negro y liso cabello en hebras por su espalda y flequillos en su frente.

–Signora primavera–comento la dulce voz grácil de una joven modelo quien vestía un hermoso traje diseñado por ella–¿Puedo entrar?

La mujer tomo el antifaz de mariposa grisáceo sobre el tocador, y ajustándolo en su rostro le afirmo para que ingresara. La joven se inclinó en un ademan de respeto y sonrío detrás del mismo antifaz de ella.

–Ha llegado, Verano–comento–Le espera en la otra habitación contigua y espera su aprobación para entrar.

Siempre debía seguir los procedimientos, precavida por su identidad sonrío y asintió para que la joven le entregara a "Verano" su llave personal.

–Por cierto, Mariposa–comento primavera detrás del antifaz mientras relucía un brillo en sus labios con un leve matiz rosa de su lápiz labial. Ella las llamaba las Mariposas a cada una de sus modelos, por la seguridad de ellas, era un requisito que había seguido en estos últimos años–¿Están listas?

La joven asintió.

–Bene, ahora preparen el salón. Es hora de comenzar nuestro espectáculo, Grazie Rosabella.

Ella sonrío, y salió de la habitación asegurándola desde afuera.

Primavera se levantó del tocador, y giro sobre sus pies en dirección a la puerta doble que la separaba de la habitación de la persona más importante que tenia en su vida, su hijo.

Habia regresado a Italia después de tantos años, e inclusive llegar al centro de Roma no sabía si era un error volver otra vez sin temer a una sola persona, su ex -esposo.

Abrió de par en par la puerta y en ella encontró sobre un mueble un joven de cabello castaño oscuro parecía despeinado pero su apariencia denotaba que no era así. Vestido de smoking negro, y en una de sus manos su antifaz semi-anaranjado, sus ojos castaños con el singular brillo dorado que caracterizaba su tranquilidad y agilidad mental.

–Hola mama–comento mientras se levantaba y ella cerraba tras ella con seguro la puerta, los ojos castaños de su hijo la miraron con un brillo de aprobación y sonrío–Estas hermosa, esta noche…Tu primera noche en público ¿No, es así?

–Sí, eso no lo negare–comento ella sonriente mientras cogía el antifaz de la mano de su hijo y lo acomodaba en el rostro de el–. Tú también estas guapo,Caro.

Él se sonrojo y desvió levemente la mirada, mientras ella se envolvía en su brazo.

–Espero que esta velada sea buena, además será una oportunidad para tu padre…al parecer esta vez sí pudo acudir a esta cita–comento ella tratando de no dañar a su hijo, pero conociéndolo debía decirle la verdad–Por cierto, está acompañado ¿No te molesta?

El negó con la cabeza y sonrío con un aire tranquilo mientras ambos salían de la habitación en dirección hacia donde otra de sus asistentes con antifaz violeta en forma de mariposa les esperaba sin dudas para guiarlos a la culminación de la fiesta y presentación social de ellos, era el momento de ver nuevamente a la persona que le había hecho tanto daño…Tsunayoshi Sawada, no, Tsunayoshi Vongola.

–Mamma–comento Giotto sacándola de sus pensamientos–Tengo planeado algo para mi padre, esta vez te dejare sola en la presentación de gala y por supuesto me presentare después cuando la fiesta haya llegado a tal nivel, pero ahora solo quiero trabajar ¿No te molesta?

Ella sonrio, y negó con la cabeza. Tal vez su hijo tenia una mejor forma de acercarse a su padre, después de todo si saliera con esa noticia podría terminar mal y debían ver como interpretaría tal situación Tsunayoshi.

–Bene, nos veremos luego.

Se alejo por uno de los oscuros pasillos en dirección al comedor y ella lo observo irse. Era como ver de nuevo la agil figura de Tsunayoshi al momento en que le mintió y le dolia, pero ya era tiempo de dejar atrás el pasado…Si, es que este la dejaba en paz.

Tsunayoshi estaba sentado en una de las mesas cercanas a la plataforma, desde donde pudo avistar a Yamamoto junto a su hijo y luego pudo ver en el lado contrario de la misma a Enma junto a un joven carmesí; sabia que kyoko se habia divorciado de el y le habia abandonado por supuesto sabia cuáles eran los motivos de la inesperada separacion…él.

Luego apareció en el fondo de la plataforma donde emergió la imagen de la cortina translucida.

_**Rosa di Macchia**_

_**Presenta**_

_**La colección de Inverno-Primmavera:**_

_**Sogno di allegra**_

Cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse salio una mujer danzante en un hermoso paisaje de flores y donde los reflectores eran el sol, podía ver que a pesar del antifaz podrían deducir en sus labios la alegría y cuando ella aparto de su rostro el antifaz de mariposa este desapareció como miles de mariposas en sus manos…y después de que ella mirara hacia el horizonte donde habia un camino en la imagen virtual donde desaparecio ella.

Se descorrio la cortina para dar paso a un enorme diorama, que ocupaba todo el escenario pintado en colores claros y de tonos pasteles y una imagen impresionista de un gran valle junto a un hermoso jardín desde donde se avistaba una hermosa casa de campo de donde emergieron un par de puertas a medida que se acercaba la imagen.

El desfile transcurrio normalmente, cada una de las chicas atravesó la plataforma y después de haber pasado las modelos una tras otra, nadie se habia ido todos los flashes de las cámaras corrian tras una y otra de las modelos facinados por la desbordante fuerza y alegría de los vestidos amoldados a todas las personas dispuestas a comprar aquellos hermosos vestidos y trajes de gala.

–hasta ahora las chicas han estado fantasticas–murmullo primavera a su asistente Rosabella.

–¿Te has fijado que nadie se ha ido?

Asintió mientras obeservaban como la ultima modelo terminaba el desfile, de repente apareció unas letras después del paso de las mariposas: _impegno di amore_

De repente las puertas de la casa se desvanecieron y un hermoso jardín parecido a los campos elíseos de las leyendas griegas apareció, y emergieron de la tierra dos puertas de bruñido oro tallado en figuras de dioses y héroes. Cuando las puertas del arco se abrieron lentamente un solo proyector enfoco a la novia que se erguia bajo el, alta regia, oculta por un hermoso velo claro en el que su rostro no se avistaba y el corpiño de encaje lleno de bordados de mariposas levemente en cada una de las capas del vestido, de cuyos zapatos brillantes blancos emergían en cada paso de la bella rubia el novio que la esperaba en trajes negros con una sonrisa levanto el velo y de ella emergio una hermosa joven con un antifaz gris de brillantes dorados y cuyo cuerpo brillaba en pequeños puntos dorados y platinados.

Ahora el novio llevaba a la novia por la pasarela mientras las fotografías no se hacían esperar, era emocionante conocer uno de los rostros tras las hermosas modelos de Rosa di Macchia. Ambos avanzaron hasta el centro de la pasarela y luego regresando lentamente mientras sonaba música de fondo, ambos se miraron y el aparto del rostro juvenil la máscara donde una sonrisa afloro en los labios brillantes y el novio sonrió mientras se le apartaba de su rostro la mascara dorada entre los dedos de su mano izquierda…

Habia culminado en un hermoso y apasionado beso, una boda.

Tsunayoshi miro con indiferencia las escenas una tras otra y pronto escucho los aplausos estrepitosos mientras la pareja se inclinaba y desaparecía entre la brillante puerta de los elíseos.

Las luces de la sala se encendieron mientras las modelos volvían una con sus últimos trajes por la pasarela, bajo la hermosa luz junto a las mariposas que flotaban una tras otras, la joven rubia fue la ultima en salir junto al novio en brazos, ambos extendieron sus brazos detrás de ellos en la puerta:

–Agradecemos esta grandiosa oportunidad a esta hermosa mujer–comento el hombre y sonrió junto a la novia y detrás de la brillante luz apareció la esbelta figura de una hermosa mujer y las puertas se cerraron tras ella. El novio beso la mano de la hermosa mujer con antifaz gris en forma de mariposa–. Gracias, hermosa primavera.

Se escucho lo aplausos de cada uno de los modelos detrás de ellos y primavera sonrió y saludo al publico que por primera vez conocía su rostro.

–Grazie al publico italiano que nos recibió grandemente a mi y a mi casa de modas–comento con una suave voz en el micrófono inalámbrico que le habia entregado una de las asistentes–Pero en este evento especial deseo festejar los diez años de abertura de mi casa de moda y por supuesto de todo esto no quedaba mas que decir gracias.

Los aplausos irrumpieron el silencio y primavera bajo del escenario por las escalerillas hacia el centro del salón donde la aguardaba una mesa para ella y a su lado llego el joven que habia conversado con ella anteriormente.

Tsunayoshi se tenso, al ver a aquella mujer…No, podía creer lo que veía. Podría ser simplemente una confusión que tenia por haber bebido demasiado antes de venir a esta fiesta, Yamamoto se acercó a la mesa de la mujer y beso su mano mientras les deseaba felicidades por el éxito…

De repente se escucho el sonido de una copa contra una cuchara, allí estaba aquella mujer cuyo cabello caía distendidamente por la espalda.

–Esta noche, agradezco su asistencia y por supuesto tengo algo importante que anunciar después para la prensa. Por ahora espero que disfruten la velada.

Un joven se acerco a ella y extendió su mano, primavera sonrio. La orquesta de música clásica comenzó a tocar el vals de las cuatro estaciones y primavera enlazo sus manos con las de su hijo quien sonrió mientras danzaban en círculos en el centro del salón cuando hubieron terminado un aplauso continuo a ello y se le unieron a ellos otras parejas.

–Felicidades, signora primavera–comento la voz ronca de Tsunayoshi desde atrás de ambos y miro al joven levemente–Le felicito joven...¿Como es su nombre?

–Verano, signore Vongola.

–¿Nos hemos visto antes? –pregunto tratando de recordar donde le habia visto–¿En algún sitio?

El joven sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

–Singora–comento el joven de cabello negro–debo ver a unos amigos, te dejo en buena compañía del signore Vongola.

Ella sonrió, conocía muy bien a su hijo, quien se acercó a Uigetsu y junto al joven Shimmon. Miro al hombre al que se le avistaba el cansancio y tal vez la amargura en sus ojos, estaba más bronceado que cuando le conoció pero aún mantenía un porte elegante.

–Es un gusto en conocerle, signore Vongola–comento ella sonriente–; tiempo sin ver al gestor más rico del emporio Vongola & company.

–igualmente, signora–comento con voz ronca, su acompañante habia estado alucinada al conocer a tal mujer. Pero la habia despedido anteriormente después de terminar la pasarela, habia algo que aclarar ahora que podía y si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo no quería interrupciones–. Quisiera invitarle a una velada entre usted y yo ¿aceptaría?

La mujer se torno seria, y Tsuna lo noto levemente mientras ella volvió a sonreír.

–Signore, lastimosamente no puedo acceder a su invitación. Será en otro momento…por ahora, tengo asuntos que atender.

Ella se apartó por las escaleras que salían del salón a los pisos superiores y Tsunayoshi la siguió sin que nadie lo notara…eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando la fiesta termino y la gente se habia ido; Tsunayoshi se habia escondido esperando encontrarla en la inmensa mansión, su corazón latia rápidamente y deseaba saber que habia tras la hermosa mascara…

Escucho ruido mientras alguien subía al piso superior, estaba detrás de una pared en los oscuros pasillos. De repente vio luz al final del pasillo donde escucho ruido, se acercó a la rendija de la puerta…

¡La misma mujer que le habia rechazado! Herido su orgullo y aun intrigado se quedo observando, Allí pudo ver como estaba de pie frente a una chimenea buscando calor y suspirando dejo sobre la mesa un vaso de jugo.

Ella suspiro y una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de ella, mientras se echaba hacia atrás respirando agitadamente y apoyada sobre la mesa con sus manos sonrojada en una ensoñación según lo que le parecio a Tsunayoshi.

Abrio lentamente las puertas dobles y cerrando tras si, sin que ella se diera cuenta, observo aun a la mujer y acercándose lentamente a ella…sintió su excitación crecer. La luz de la chimenea iluminaba su piel clara y delicada tan suave, y el acerco su mano acariciando su rostro tan suave…

–Buona notte, signora–comento sacándola de su ensoñación vio agitarse a la mujer que sintió, agitada la mano de Tsunayoshi y observo al hombre de rasgos tensos quedando helada–Veo que no era el único que deseaba esto…

–Tsuna…–susurro.

Sintió como el corazón se le paralizaba de la impresión. Entonces procuro recuperarse, habia estado pensando en el en estos últimos años que incluso habia tenido imaginaciones. Las luces de la habitación le daban un aire sensual y cálido que provocaban en ella muchos sentimientos tan primitivos, se irguió lentamente controlando su respiración.

–Lo siento–dijo–. Espero no haberle incomodado, pero si aun persiste en su invitación lamento decirle…

–Signora primavera–comento una voz desde afuera de la habitación que hizo volver a ambos la vista en dirección a la puerta–Su representante ha venido para hablar con usted, ¿Puedo entrar?

–Adelante–comento ella sin algún recargo de conciencia mientras la joven entro y mirando al hombre quedo extrañada, fijando su mirada en la mujer–El señor Vongola ya se iba, ¿No es asi?

El asintió y besando su mano.

–Afuera lo están esperando algunos de mis guardaespaldas, lo acompañaran hasta la salida.

–No es necesario, pero gracias–comento el saliendo de la habitación y mordiéndose el labio mientras cerraba la joven las puertas detrás de el, pudo ver a un par de hombres esperándolo.

La habia tenido tan cerca, tan cerca…pero esto no se quedaría asi, la haría suya y seria pronto.

Primavera suspiro de alivio, su asistente habia llegado en el momento en que su autocontrol se estaba debilitando ¿acaso no habia tenido suficiente con lo que paso? La joven sonrió colocando una mano de apoyo sobre su hombro y Haru sonrió.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? –Comento ella– ¿Esta dispuesta a atender al signore representante?

Ella asintió. Y la joven salió por la puerta, ella tomo asiento y luego escucho unos pasos por el pasillo y solo pudo mantener sus ojos cerrados hasta el momento en que sintió su fuerte colonia y su fuerte presencia.

–Ciao, Haru–comento la voz masculina de pie frente a ella, el hombre de traje escondido su rostro tras el negro sombrero fedora que sostenía un maletín negro como de costumbre, cuya vida le debía y que aún mantenía segura su vida lejos del poder de los Vongola.

–Ciao, Reborn–comento ella dulcemente mientras apartaba su antifaz del rostro y sonreía a través de su flequillo negro, y el hermoso contraste de sus ojos negros que brillaban de alegría.

* * *

**Ciao chicos! espero tengan un feliz año con esta historia y bene me ha congeniado estar aqui con tantos lectores tan sensacionales, por supuesto regresare pronto con otras historias en las que tengo planeado meterme con Curley marianne y sus historias, con muchas otras autoras que me han parecido excepcionales espero os agrade y bene Dio te benedica a todos XD **

**Si, merece un review comenta sino os gusta por lo menos lo sabre...T.T feliz año y feliz navidad aunque no la celebro, en fin Ciao.**


	2. Esto es una realidad

**Lazos de Odio 2: El Reencuentro**

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

**Ciao! He leído vuestras opiniones que en verdad han conmovido mis pensamientos en torno a la historia y agradezco sus lecturas y comentarios que me permiten seguir escribiendo, por cierto saludes a Italia, España, Mexico mis queridos amigos, algunos de mi propio país Colombia e inclusive he visto por ahí de algunos países no muy lejanos como Australia, ¡Es increible!**

**Gracias a Dios y a ustedes que he podido escribir estas historias y sueños que aunque algunos son mas leidos que otros me parecen esenciales como una fuente de mi alma, para la suya…de antemano un feliz nuevo año y comienzo de esta nueva oportunidad en el 2014 si Dios me permite seguire escribiendo y no siendo tanta habladuría os dejo en la lectura…**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **

**Una semana después...Namimori, Japón.**

Allí en la puerta la silueta juvenil de Giotto, de pie con su 1.60 de altura vestido con el uniforme del instituto Namimori; irrumpió en el pequeño local en la residencia Sawada que había sido remodelado unos tres años atrás, una pequeña repostería cuyos pásteles eran modestos pero deliciosos.

– Buon Sera(1)–saludo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas del lugar, una mujer con un delantal rosa y su cabello en una coleta alta se volvió al chico colocando sus brazos en jarra– ¿Qué sucede?

–Caro, Sabes que nada de italiano–comento mientras se acercaba a él con una bandeja y un pequeño plato delante del joven– ¿Capicce?

–Bene–comento mientras tomaba la pequeña cucharilla y la ingresaba a su boca, un golpe seco sintió en su cabeza– ¡Ay! Está bien, Mamma.

Haru sonrió mientras tomaba asiento frente al chico, habían pasado quince años desde que había huido pero no habían sido en vano estos años lejos y protegiendo a su hijo de la implacable forma de actuar de Tsuna.

– ¡Es...Esta delicioso, mama!–comento mientras hablaba con la cuchara en la boca, Haru lo contemplo pensando en lo feliz que era al verlo a salvo. Giotto a pesar de no haber vivido mucho tiempo en Italia, era fanático de sus dulces– ¿Es Musaka?

Era un chico maduro para su edad, pronto cumpliría los quince años, su cabello era liso pero siempre despeinado, era un líder innato además de buen estudiante, tan tranquilo y comprensivo, tan parecido a su padre cuando joven…

–No deberías hablar con la boca llena, Ieyatsu-kun–comento Haru mientras el chico asentía acariciando su cabeza nuevamente, y sonrío. Pudo avistar los destellos del cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer se volvió a ver a su hijo, la réplica de la persona que mas habia amado…

–¿Y dónde está Uigetsu, Giotto?–pregunto Haru observando al joven que desvió la mirada a un lado como si recordase algún suceso natural en su vida, coloco sus manos en la nuca relajado mientras miraba al cielo moviendo la pequeña cucharilla en su boca el sonido de las aspas del mini Split irrumpía entre ellos–¿Y bien?

–Bene, mama–comento mientras se acomodaba hacia atrás posando sus tranquilos y confiados ojos–sabes que Uigetsu está en el club de béisbol y posible llegue tarde…No te preocupes por él sabe cómo cuidarse, además ¿Qué has sabido de papa desde la fiesta?

–Bueno creo que debes verlo por ti mismo–comento Haru mientras extendía el periódico que guardaba en su delantal:_ New York times_ y el joven lo tomaba entre sus manos y veía las páginas de sociales y económicas–Supongo que sus inversiones han sido las adecuadas desde las alianzas con las compañías aéreas Shimmon, y las compañías Giglio Nero y no he sabido mas nada, solo lo que tu también sabes.

–Sí, las alianzas pueden ser un fuerte del emporio Vongola y el acercamiento con el ha sido tan encantador ¿No?–comento sonriendo, leyendo los estados económicos de las acciones y sus nuevas adquisiciones mientras Haru sonrojada desviaba la mirada–Además los accionistas no padecen sino que ven muy bien remuneradas su capital ¿No crees, mama?

Haru sonrío, mientras aún mantenía la vista fija en la puerta de cristal del local. Ver que un joven pensara en finanzas y empresas en vez de chicas o algún deporte pero así era su hijo, un hombre emprendedor.

–Por cierto, Giotto-kun. tu Padrino vendrá esta semana y posiblemente un viaje de negocios–comento Haru colocándose de pie, y viendo que el chico estaba entusiasmado–Creo que debes estar listo para algún plan en estos días, ya sabes que primero tus responsabilidades…

– ¡Sí!¡Genial!–Exclamo mientras alzaba sus manos con alegría, sus movimientos eran suaves con una gracia y estilo que podría llamar la atención de cualquier chica. Era un chico que contenía una tremenda seguridad en su mismo–Por cierto mama, menos mal que Tio Reborn nos ha mantenido al margen de los paparazzi, después de tu anuncio al mundo de moda sobre la existencia de un hijo, se han vuelto locos por saber quien es…no me extraña, si fuese ellos haría lo mismo.

–En eso tienes razón, Giotto. ¿Serias tan obsesivo como ellos?–comento volviendo la mirada a su hijo quien mantenía su mirada fija en el periódico.

–No, sabes que no soy asi–comento el sonrojado y dejando el periodico sobre la mesa.

Gracias a Reborn había resguardado a su hijo de la prensa e inclusive del mismo Tsunayoshi y le había ayudado a mantener su boutique segura de todo e inclusive sus acciones en la compañía. Su fortuna personal se hacía cada vez mayor gracias a las sabias inversiones propuestas por Reborn.

–Después de todo la prensa querría la exclusiva de la misteriosa dueña de "Rosa di Macchia" y si tiene familia quizás sería fácil interceptarla y buscar su pasado ¿No crees?

Soltaron una carcajada ambos y se levantaron de sus asientos, de repente escucharon el resonar de unos pasos y el estremecimiento de una puerta en el que la silueta de un chico apoyado hacia adelante sonreía cansado.

–Hola, Ma…ma–comento el chico cuyos ojos azules entre su rostro blanco cuyo cabello negro levantado caía tenuemente sobre su frente perlada de sudor–Hola Giotto, menos mal llegue a tiempo… ¿No?

Se acercó a ellos y ellos sonrieron, Giotto soltó una carcajada mientras Haru solto una sonrisita.

–¿Qué sucede Mama?–comento mirando a un lado y a otro, hizo una mueca en señal de su desagrado– ¿No veo la gracia?

–Cariño–respondió Haru levantándose y llevándolo frente al vidrio de la vitrina–Mira eso es por lo que Giotto se está riendo, necesitas un baño.

Uigetsu se asombro y se echo a reir, Haru tomo un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su delantal mientras limpiaba el rostro de su hijo. Aunque Yamamoto le había negado el cuidado del pequeño Uigetsu se dejo convencer al ver como ella respondia con cariño y afecto; además dejar a un niño con una niñera no es lo mismo que con una madre que lo ame.

Aunque su amigo busco pareja muchas veces, no pudo congeniar con muchas de ellas el tener un hijo como padre soltero. Haru pudo ver el cansancio que recaía en su amigo, y decidió tomar en custodia al niño crecería como si fuese su hijo y hermano de Giotto.

Los muchachos se levantaron y ayudaron a cerrar el local, cruzaron por la puerta que comunicaba la casa con el negocio y cerrando se aseguraron de haber cerrado como debían, era una costumbre desde hace poco tiempo pero les encantaba.

Haru se dirigio a la cocina donde comenzó a preparar la cena, Giotto y Uigetsu corrieron rápidamente por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. "Una carrera por el baño" pensó Haru algo que sabia que era usual en ambos y por supuesto se divertía en ver lo contradictorios que eran ambos: el reflejo de uno en el otro.

Mientras preparaba la cena, escucho que la puerta de la entrada se entreabría al girar la llave del picaporte. Sabía que los únicos con llave para su casa eran Reborn y Yamamoto; así que sonrío al saber que podría uno de ellos haber llegado antes de lo planeado, después de todo el cumpleaños de Giotto era en dos días y su presentación en sociedad era un gran acontecimiento para su agencia.

El anuncio en la fiesta de gala hace una semana habia sido solo para percibir la atención de la prensa, y por supuesto en esos días debía trabajar aun mas. Su asistente y gerente Rosabella mantenía a raya a la prensa sensacionalista, e informaba cada día la terminación de sus operaciones en la Agencia.

Había fundado la agencia de publicidad _Rosa di Macchia_ después de vivir en Cerdeña y por supuesto fue duro el trabajo pero con el apoyo de quienes le querían había lanzado con éxito la agencia de modelos y su propia línea de ropas personales conocidas como _Carme di primavera_

Aunque había escuchado muchas cosas, de que era una locura pensar en tal hazaña…por suerte, no había hecho caso a aquellas palabras. Se dijo que aunque no podría andar en pasarelas después de lo del secuestro, si podía ocuparse de aquellas que no tenían la oportunidad y podían hacerlo en el anonimato de sus identidades.

Había impuesto como norma el anonimato de si misma y de sus modelos en el exterior, por suerte eran jóvenes que si deseaban ser famosas podían pedir su contrato de confidencialidad, y luego seguir en sus carreras con recomendaciones de la firma…algunas salían sin saber siquiera que podían difundir en la prensa, se sentía orgullosa de haber podido mantenerse en el anonimato a pesar de lo famosa que era su marca gracias a los múltiples consejos de Reborn.

–¡Hola, ya estoy de regreso en casa familia!–comento la voz animada y alegre de Yamamoto, hacia un par de días que se había ido a Italia pero regreso muy rápido…Jet privado, pensó Haru.

Los pasos del pelinegro se escucharon por el pasillo, que luego pudo verlo al asomarse por la entrada a la cocina. Haru sonrío, el hombre alto de cabello negro y amigo aunque trato tal vez de quererlo un poco, no pudo…aun mantenía en su corazón vigente a Tsunayoshi.

–Hola, Yamamoto–comento sonriente mientras el hombre estaba delante tomando asiento en los taburetes frente al mesón de la cocina, y tomaba una fruta picada de los ingredientes que ella había sacado tiempo atrás– ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

–De maravilla, Haru–comento sonriendo mientras comía la fruta sonriente–Sabes, estaba pensando en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Giotto…has invitado a tanta gente que me sorprende tener la Dolce Notte como auditorio privado.

Haru se volvió para ver al hombre y viendo aquellos ojos dorados sinceros, el cabello negro teñido en un leve blanco de las patillas, el pisaba los cuarenta años y aún se mantenía físicamente atractivo.

–Por cierto–comento mientras ella aún continuaba cocinando el arroz y las salsas, Yamamoto continuo–Mi regalo y el de Enma será un viaje a Sicilia luego un viaje a mafialandia, en serio esos chicos no se cansan de ese parque de diversiones y finalizando Reborn ha decidido jugar con ellos un día entero…en serio, no sé qué planea pero los chicos lo esperan con ansias.

–Siempre ha sido así, Yamamoto–comento Haru sonriente–Es difícil ganar a Reborn en cuestión de regalos, además su relación con Bianchi le ha dejado un mal sabor de boca ahora que ella esta con Shamal. Pero para desquite ha tratado a nuestros hijos como reyes e inclusive les ha enseñado bastante para asegurarse de sobrevivir en este mundo…y ellos les encanta que los traten como adultos, es tan difícil.

Sonrieron ambos, escuchando los pasos de los chicos bajando las escaleras. Vieron al dúo juvenil vestidos tan informalmente y Uigetsu acercándose a su padre le saludo con un fuerte abrazo, Giotto en cambio le saludo al igual que Uigetsu y ambos tomaron asiento en la barra.

– ¿Ayuda, mama? –comento Uigetsu al ver que ya estaba todo cocinado y colocaba los platos en sus puestos–Si, quieres claro…

Haru sonrió, sabía lo adictivo que era Uigetsu a la comida y siempre solía amar cocinar con ella al igual que Giotto. Sabía que los extrañaría cuando se fueran de viaje, pero ella tenía mucho que hacer en ese tiempo…

–Bueno ya que tienen planes–comento sonriente lo único que puedo hacer es darle mi mejor plato antes de irse de viaje después de la presentación, por ahora aprovechare estos momentos para dar gracias a Dios que están los tres bien.

Cerraron los ojos por un momento y con un acción de gracias empezaron a comer. Tal vez pensó Haru la vida le sonreía pero no siempre era así y más sabiendo que aún le debía a Tsuna la verdad…

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsuna estaba tenso después de tratar de comunicarse con la agencia de primavera para concertar una cita con ella personalmente, su obsesión estaba creciendo indudablemente y la tensión por sus negativas le hacían enojar, a tal punto que pago los platos rotos con uno de sus empleados…No debía repetirse.

Solo tenía una opción, la Dolce Notte era la única forma de atraerla y asegurarse que vendría. Menos mal que él era el dueño de tal auditorio y podría usar al administrador el, señor Vanetti para quedar en un acuerdo con él.

El señor Vanetti por supuesto habia hecho la llamada y la signora primavera habia accedido a llegar hasta la Dolce Notte, claramente no podía darse el lujo de ignorar esta vez su cita porque después de tanto tiempo pudo saber gracias a Fuuta que tal mujer no tenia antecedentes, una sospecha le carcomia todo sus pensamientos y era el momento de terminar sus dudas…

Haru atravesó apresuradamente las puertas de la oficina principal de la Dolce Notte exactamente dos horas después de haber venido en el jet privado de Enma, sin aliento y agobiada pero tratando de no parecerlo.

Su gerente general Rosabella le habia dicho de las llamadas urgentes de la Dolce Notte con respecto al evento que planeaba organizar para ella, y anunciando que debía reunirse con urgencia con él o sino seria historia todo el esfuerzo que habia hecho con anterioridad.

–Su dueño te está esperando. Es un hombre imponente el señor Vanetti–habia dicho Rosabella suspirando.

Un hombre la recibió en el vestíbulo y la llevo hasta la entrada de la oficina, abriendo la puerta mientras ella ingresaba y agradecía su cortesía al cerrar la puerta pudo ver la silla detrás del escritorio en dirección a la ventana.

–Dígame, signore Vanetti ¿Cuál es el problema con…?

–Es raro que nuestros encuentros sean usualmente de esta forma no le parece ¿Signora Primavera? –comento una voz ronca masculina muy familiar

La silla se volteo y solo pudo ver una silueta tan familiar, era Tsunayoshi…la puerta tras ella estaba asegurada, él se levantó de su asiento y acercándose a ella mientras estaba tensa le entrego un estuche de oro rodeado de diamantes y zafiros. Dentro estaba un anillo…el mismo que le habia regalado en su boda hacía ya quince años. Aún conservaba el hermoso esplendor de sus antecesores y aún mantenía la belleza y fuerza de la familia Vongola.

Haru alzo la cabeza con brusquedad y vio los ojos de Tsuna clavados en ella como rocas. La habia reconocido no cabía duda, y lo sabía antes o después…. ¿Acaso no se lo habían advertido?

Tuvo una sensación fantasmal de que las piezas comenzaban a encajar. Parecía increíble y a la vez inevitable. Ya se explicaba la extraña entrevista del Signore Vanetti aun cuando habían concertado con anterioridad tal evento. Tsunayoshi Vongola habia esperado muchos años para tenerla en sus manos.

–Mirame–dijo el en voz baja.

Alzando la mirada, Haru encontró su boca cerca de la suya ¿Cuántas veces habia besado esos labios? ¡Que duros y despiadados eran en ese instante!

–Dio te benedica, Tsuna–susurro–Lo sabias desde el primer momento, ¿No es asi?

–Desde hace poco, singorina.

–No creo que deba llamarme asi, Signore Tsunayoshi.

–Es la forma respetuosa en que un hombre se dirige a una desconocida.

–¿Una desconocida?

–Siempre lo fuiste. Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que te conocía hasta el fondo de tu alma…pero estaba equivocado.

–Si, eso también pensé de ti.

Ella no necesitaba que se lo recordara, aun sentía el dolor de haber sabido la verdad asi tan cruelmente y aun mas con su padre. No podía permitirse terminar igual que el y aun mas con un par de hijos amorosos de por medio.

–Lo has recordado todo, ¿verdad?

–Si–espeto ella–. Ahora se que vivía en un mundo de fantasia…debía despertar y agradezco que lo hayas hecho posible.

Agarro su muñeca y la mantuvo cerca de el.

–Entonces, simplemente huiste como de costumbre y olvidarlo ¿No?

–Tal vez–espeto soltándose con fuerza mientras el apretaba aun mas su muñeca–Pero por lo menos me di cuenta de que habia sido una ingenua al pensar que habias cambiado, como la primera vez…¿Por qué aparentaste no conocerme?

–Porque preferia escoger yo el momento. Habia esperado con ansiedad y podía espera un poco mas. Déjame mirarte–ella intento retroceder, pero Tsuna la asio por los hombros y la mantuvo inmóvil mientras la examinaba con intensidad–. Estas muy cambiada a como te recordaba, pero he tenido una imagen tuya tan falsa ¿No crees?

–Si eso crees…

–¿Quieres que te recuerde como fue que me abandonaste? Querias dinero, éxito y lujos. No debi apartar mis ojos de ti ni un solo momento, pero como un tonto, confie en ti. Y entonces habias desaparecido. Con un hijo, me habias traicionado…no tengo que preguntar por ese hijo del que hablas, ¿verdad?

La solto mientras le sacaba la mascara de su rostro, viéndolo era hermosa aun y sus hijos vivos en un chocolate brillante lleno de ira, misericordia…¿Cómo podía ser tan descarada?¿como podía callar ante las evidencias?

–¿Terminaste? –comento ella tomando la mascara que el tenia en sus manos–. Veo que ya no tienes corazón, ¿verdad?

El se volvió a la ventana y molesto observo la ventana donde el reflejo de aquella mujer que aun tenia fuego en su corazón podía arder ¿Ya tendría un amante?¿Quien seria?

–Llamalo el símbolo de tu éxito. Solo yo se el precio que has pagado por ese triunfo…la muerte de mi hijo.¡¿Creiste que no lo sabría por el medico de la isla?!¡estabas embarazada¡…Dime, sinogrina: ¿Valio la pena?

Ella hubiera deseado gritar que todo ese dolor no habia valido la pena, pero al perderlo ya no importaba. Si hubiera encontrado las palabras, le habría dicho los largos años de agonía y soledad por su amor perdido, sabiendo que otro no seria para ella lo que el habia sido. Pero al mirar los ojos de aquel cruel desconocido, supo que no podía decir nada de aquello. No lo entendería.

–Si–espeto ella con firmeza y una tranquilidad que no poseia–Mi vida cambio considerablemente y haberme separado de ti, pero ahora no te temo…y sabes, lo único que siento es dolor y misericordia.

–¿Misericordia? –contesto con Sorna–No la necesito y menos de ti, tal vez tus amantes las necesiten.

–Tu no sabes nada de mi, Tsuna. Ahora somos dos desconocidos y cuanto antes me vaya, mejor. Deberíamos intentar olvidar los dos que no hemos vuelto a ver.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a irte?

–¿Crees que me quedaría ahora?Mi trato es con el dueño de este establecimiento, el signore vanetti y si no te importa…

–Yo soy el dueño de la Dolce Notte, cara.

–Entonces dare por terminado este contrato, ahora si me disculpas–comento con tranquilidad y tomando la mascara en la mano de Tsuna quien la arrastro hacia el–¿Qué rayos estas planeando?

–Nada, cara–comento mientras acariciaba sus labios y la besaba con fuerza y separándose de ella la vio inmutada–¿No te recuerda nada?

Ella lo empujo y tomo su mascara, su corazón latia con fuerza pero no podía ceder ante tales acusaciones y menos si debía defender la integridad de su hijo de este monstruo.

En un tiempo atrás la habia besado cuando eran jóvenes como su primer amor y dándole al final como su esposa un hermoso y casto beso. En ese momento la besaba como alguien que habia besado demasiado y por formas equivocadas.

Pero ella también habia cambiado, y se habría convertido en dueña de su propia vida. El orgullo y el respeto por si misma la asaltaron al quedarse inmóvil en sus brazos.

–Eso fue el pasado, Tsunayoshi–comento volviéndose a la puerta–Y, le dices al signore Vanetti que nuestro trato esta cancelado. Que la próxima vez considere sus actos y ahora Ciao, signore Vongola.

Salio y cerro tras ella la puerta.

La volveria a ver de eso estaba seguro y se encargaría de averiguar donde estaría pronto. Aun le debía una deuda muy grande...su hijo.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haru respiro hondamente y saco un móvil de su gabardina de vison crema, devolviendo la ultima llamada mientras ingresaba a la limusina que la esperaba en la entrada de la Dolce Notte(2); habia sido una trampa.

–Rosabella–comento después de escuchar el sonido del otro lado de la bocina–Escuchame, al parecer alguien ha filtrado información y debemos cancelar el evento. Refuercen las medidas de seguridad, por cierto llama a Verano y enviale este mensaje: El otoño se esta acercando pronto, la fiesta de la primavera esta retrasada será privada y ahora debes pedir a la lluvia que limpie todo rastro porque iran tras ella las nubes.

Colgó rápidamente, sabia que ahora debía resguardar a su hijo. Y aunque el mundo supiera que tenia uno, no importaba ahora porque no sabían quien era fuera de la mascara a excepción de Tsunayoshi.

Se recostó en la limusina, y levantando la bocina que la comunicaba con el conductor tomo aliento para decir unas ultimas palabras, antes de caer rendida.

–Vamos al puerto privado, nos dirigimos a Sicilia–comento mientras se recostaba–No me llame hasta que lleguemos, si ve algo anormal ya sabe el procedimiento…

Colgó y cerró los ojos, necesitaba descansar y por suerte llegaría pronto a la casa de un amigo, buscando su protección personal como hace unos años cuando se obligó a no rendirse porque de ella dependía el futuro de su hijo, no podía darse el lujo de que le volvieran a hacer daño como hace diez años, habían sido secuestrados y todo por culpa de Tsunayoshi...

* * *

(1) Buenas tardes, aunque hay otras formas es una de las mas usadas

(2) La Dolce Notte o dulce nota es segun lo que vi por ahi en una historia un famoso salon donde cantan los mas grandes cantantes, aun asi solo es una opcion de aquella historia que lei no es muy seguro...


	3. Mis mejores amigos me han traicionado

**Lazos de Odio 2: El Reencuentro**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

* * *

**¡Ciao a todos! Gracias por sus lecturas de comienzo del 2014 ahora espero os guste los capítulos, y un review no sería tan malo o un Mp si os parece. **

**Bene a leer se dijo: jejeje gracias a los favs que veo y a los nuevos y antiguos lectores; Dio te benedica. **

**Gracias a los fans: Sayaneko-chan como siempre enviándome sus tardías lecturas jajajaja**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

– ¡Mamma! –Exclamo un pequeño niño de cabello negro que corría en su dirección, sus ojos llenos de una inmensa alegría– ¿Es cierto que papa…papa, vendrá?

Haru sonrió al pequeño tenía cuatro años tratando de que Tsuna se reuniera con su hijo, siempre tenía alguna excusa para no venir a ninguna de aquellas citas. Reborn siempre le decía las épocas de sus vacaciones y donde podría encontrarle en secreto sin los molestos paparazis tras el magnate de la compañía Vongola.

Cada vez que trataba de encontrarle con el niño, siempre terminaba decepcionándolos una y otra vez. Pero ahora Giotto era consciente de que su padre con seguridad vendría, y a su hijo le encantaba Mafia landia…así que, si Tsunayoshi le decepcionaba podía animarlo con el grandioso parque de diversiones y los distintos destinos paradisiacos de la isla.

Reborn vendría, eso sí era seguro.

– ¡Wooo! –Comento el pequeño al ver la gran montaña rusa del parque y el gran Twister, y junto a el pulpo giratorio– ¡Mira, Mamma es grande!

–Claro, caro–comento el sonriente–Y es tu cumpleaños así que pide lo que quieras ¿Vale?

El niño sonrío mientras corría por delante agarrado de la mano de su madre señalando una y otra atracción; tenía la calidez de su padre y una naturaleza tranquila que ella no tenía pero que habia heredado de su abuelo.

Fue difícil compaginar su profesión y criar a los niños, pero en aquel entonces Yuni Giglio Nero le habia ayudado a criarlos y mientras levantaba su negocio en su propia casa pudo estar con sus hijos. Uigetsu lo era también.

Cuando le tocaba viajar dejaba a los pequeños a su cargo e iba hacia allá, luego se mudó con Enma Kozarto quien en su isla del Dragón vivía con su hijo. Cuando su casa de modas comenzó debió traer un nombre a la prensa y pues solo se le ocurrió uno para ella…primavera.

La redondez de sus facciones a los veintiuno comenzó a dejarle y su rostro se tornó fino con pómulos marcados; al mismo tiempo su éxito aumento su elegancia y antigua sofisticación. Podía caminar y entablar conversaciones con los dueños de casas de moda, diseñadores e inclusive modelos del alta alcurnia.

Era su sueño hecho realidad, pero quedaba postergada al instante en que cerraba la puerta de su casa y apartaba la máscara de su rostro, abría los brazos a su hijo y dejaba el mundo atrás.

Muchas veces durante esos primeros años, habia pensado con pena en Tsuna por la alegría que no habia podido compartir; le enseñaría a su hijo y vería sus ojos brillar de orgullo. Y por eso habia decidido encontrarlo en aquel momento íntimo, al igual que durante esos cuatro años en los cuales nunca lo encontró.

Pero esta vez, era seguro.

–Vamos caro, hay que registrarnos en el hotel–comento ella mientras el asentía con su carita sonrojada oculta entre la espesa cabellera negra y sus ojos castaños fijos en el muñeco que tenia de Reborn con un pequeño camaleón, de verdad era gracioso.

Pasaron al gran salón cuando una gran sorpresa esperaba al niño, el grito de sorpresa en el salón por los trabajadores del hotel que al parecer conocían quien era el pequeño; después de tanto venir a Mafialandia ¿Cómo no?

Feliz y sonriente, Giotto miro a su padrino allí de pie y corriendo se dirigió al hombre de traje que sonreía quien le entrego un pequeño collar dorado que acoplo en su muñeca; a su lado estaba Yamamoto y Uigetsu en playera sonrientes con unos regalos y el usual: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Era un festejo en grande, que entre Reborn y Yamamoto llevaban armando días de anticipación para ambos niños que divertidos jugaron con Kozarto el hijo de Enma que también habia venido a Mafialandia; Haru se percató de la alegría que tenia de ver a los niños y su hermosa amistad, se acercó una niña la hermana de Kozarto, se llamaba al igual que su madre: Kyoko.

–Así que viniste por fin, ¿Enma? –comento Haru sentándose en la barra donde repartían bebidas y comidas, el hombre a su lado sonrió con sus ojos fijos en ambos niños que por supuesto eran lo que más amaba en su vida–¿Dime cómo has estado?

–Bene, Haru–comento mientras bebía un poco de limonada–No beberé nada al cuidado de mis hijos, es mucho que estar pendiente ¿sabes?

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

–Sí, lo sé. Tengo a dos ¿Lo olvidas? –comento y dirigió su mirada hacia donde los ojos esmeraldas estaban fijos; un niño de cabello gris y ojos azul esmeralda estaba entrando a la fiesta – ¿De quién es ese pequeño solitario?

– ¿Recuerdas a Gokudera Hayato? –musito mientras bebía un poco de su vaso y encogiéndose de hombros–Bene, estuvo con Shitt-P era muy extravagante, ambos estaban ocupados y mandan al niño a Mafialandia de vacaciones, es triste pero…a cada loco con su tema.

–Bene, entonces no demos más al asunto. Más bien démosle lo que le falta, atención ¿No lo crees?

Enma sonrió.

–Siempre tratando de salvarnos a todos, vaya que aún lo haces.

Haru sonrió y se levantó de la barra para dirigirse al pequeño con un plato de comida.

–Bienvenido, G–comento Haru mientras el niño la miraba con desconfianza y sus ojos brillantes de confusión mientras Giotto venia de entre sus amigos que con desconfianza miraban al niño de cabello gris, sonrió mientras el extendía con lentitud su regalo pequeño.

–Grazie, G. muy amable por tu parte, ¿Quieres pastel? –pregunto el niño sonriente mientras el otro apenado asintió los demás, sonrieron–Pues ven, todos te esperábamos.

Una carcajada sonó en el salón, mientras los niños sonrientes hablaban de sus nuevos juguetes, de su ropa, de sus padres, de Dios, de muchas cosas que como niños solo observaban en su mundo lleno de curiosidad pero sobretodo en ello, hay algo de sabiduría: Así como los niños debe ser nuestro ánimo, pero a cada época su pensamiento.

Habia sido una tarde increíble, y poco a poco los niños caían cansados. Se despedían unos a otros y dejando el lugar se dirigieron a un baño en la playa; allí el pequeño Giotto pataleando con medio cuerpo dentro de la pequeña piscina junto a su madre, ansioso aun por esperar a su padre.

–Mamma…–musito entre lágrimas que corrían sus sonrosadas mejillas y entrecortadas palabras que salían entre gimoteos–Papa vendrá, ¿Verdad?

Haru le dolió en su corazón al ver a su hijo llorar, y negó con la cabeza mientras él se acurrucaba entre sus brazos tratando de mantener el control de sus emociones, hundiéndose en su pecho. Ahora ella debía darle fuerzas a él en ese momento de su primera decepción en la que siempre recalcaba su intento porque Tsuna conociera a su hijo, habia sido paciente pero hasta aquí habia llegado…

Después de jugar en una piscina con muchos niños a su lado, Haru supuso que el cansancio lo estaba venciendo a pesar de su postura. Tomo a su hijo en brazos envolviéndolo en una toalla, sonrió para él debía recompensar tal decepción.

–De verdad Caro, lamento que papa no haya llegado–comento ella mientras lo miraba en su pecho y el asentía mientras se recostaban sobre las almohadas de la habitación– ¿Te parece un helado y una piscina de gelatina? Mañana temprano, después de la ducha.

El pequeño se ilumino entre una pequeña sonrisa, y se abrazó a ella más. Lo protegería de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño y lo haría un hombre independiente que pudiera mantener su corazón abierto pero decidido.

–Mamma, Grazie–comento mientras se recostaba entre sus brazos y acurrucándose más–Tengo frio y sed, tío Reborn y tío Yamamoto se han ido ¿Nos iremos después a casa?

–Sí, iremos a la casa de Tío Enma a terminar la piscina de Gelatina. ¿Qué sabor quieres, caro?

–Fresa, Mamma…–comento mientras ingresaban a la ducha, y se despedían de sus trajes de baño al llegar a la tina donde las burbujas se pegaban a la pequeña cabecita negra– ¡Me haces cosquillas, Mama!

Sonrieron, y las espumas emergían de un lado a otro…

Salieron de la ducha y tomando sus ropas se vistieron con el pijama para dormir, en la cama el pequeño se acercó a ella y se recostó sobre la almohada cerrando rápidamente los ojos con una lagrima caer y musitando entre sus labios: Papa.

Haru sintió los latidos del pequeño corazón de su hijo, suave y tranquilizante que contemplándolo quedo rendida a su lado soñando con los ojos llenos de alegría y de una profunda tristeza por esperar a su padre; No, habia sido injusto para él.

Al amanecer después de observarle dormir se dirigió a la ducha y al salir, se encontró con los ojos soñolientos de su pequeño fijos en ella y bajando rápidamente de la cama le abrazo fuertemente.

–Buon giorno…–un pequeño bostezo salió de su boquita mientras limpiaba sus ojos con una de sus manos–Mamma…

–Buenos días, caro ¿Dormiste bien?

Asintió con su rostro dirigiéndose al baño poco después y ella le observaba, ayudándole en la ducha. Las burbujas de la tina no se hicieron esperar salieron volando en el pequeño ritual entre el agua y ellos; salieron uno en brazos del otro sonrientes.

Acompañándola al guardarropa señalo unos vaqueros anchos color grisáceo y junto a un jersey color anaranjado junto a unos tenis informales…ella sonrío secándole su pequeño cuerpecito semibronceado y zarandeando el cabello negro lleno de agua dejo la toalla en su cabeza soltando carcajadas por las leves cosquillas que Haru le hacía, mientras sacaba su ropa interior dejándole a el colocársela solo.

Tomo una toalla y envolviéndose el cabello al terminar de vestir al niño, se volvió a su ropa donde colgaban de las perchas vestidos, vaqueros, blusas de mangas, sin mangas, de seda, entre otra galería más de comodidad que se proponía ella.

Indecisa se encogió de hombros y se volvió a su hijo quien al borde de la cama sentando, movía sus pies hacia adelante y hacia atrás, con una sonrisa en los labios. El niño comprendió cuanto necesitaba de su ayuda, señalo uno de los vestidos de bordados en las puntas de color verde aguamarina que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Tomaron sus equipajes y llevándolos en mano salieron por el pasillo tras el hotel donde unas escaleras los esperaban para llevarlos a la isla de Enma, allí el yate iluminado desde adentro los esperaba como de costumbre los traía en secreto, Reborn.

Haru habia evocado en ese instante de ensoñación, aquel episodio que habia marcado su vida desde entonces, porque no sospecho de lo extraño que estaba el yate y sus tripulantes a los usuales; hubiera evitado todos las consecuencias que siguieron después, Giotto habia cambiado drásticamente... De repente se detuvo el auto y saliendo en un pequeño puerto subió al bote que la esperaba mientras se dirigían a la misma isla que hace diez años fue su lugar de secuestro, vio un helicóptero aterrizar en el alfeizar.

–El Signore Shimmon, le espera Signora–comento un hombre rubio fornido mientras le ayudaba a bajar, descendió hacia la entrada de atrás del castillo Shimmon y subió las escaleras en dirección al salón privado de Enma.

Allí el mayordomo entreabrió la puerta doble de roble tallado y al ingresar, cerró tras ella las puertas que después volvería a atravesar su hijo. Enma estaba sentado tras su escritorio de roble y levantándose la recibió con un fraternal abrazo.

–Cara, bienvenida. Siéntate, ¿algo de beber? –Comento mientras extendía su mano a un hermoso amoblado cerca de la ventana, donde suele sentarse con sus más allegados amigos– ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Haru comento el breve encuentro con Tsunayoshi y Enma se colocó de pie, caminando por el salón se dirigió a la ventana mientras meditaba en cada uno de los sucesos que habia contado Haru y que tal vez ella tenía razón: Habia un traidor.

–Dime, ¿Qué opinas? –pregunto ella sin rodeos, sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido porque las palabras de Enma siempre acertaban a los acontecimientos, era un hombre de razones.

–En parte tienes razón, Haru–comento el mientras se mantenía erguido fijo sus ojos en el horizonte donde las hojas de los árboles se movían con ímpetu por el viento en el océano, y el brillante sol del océano le daba un aire encantador al jardín del castillo–Pero, hay algo que debes tener en cuenta. Haru sabes bien que Tsuna habia usado a un buen investigador privado, De la Stella que no es cualquiera y por supuesto el único indicio que llevaba a ti era el reportaje de hace diez años.

Haru trago en seco, y viendo los ojos esmeraldas que se tornaban aún más tranquilos se recostó hacia atrás.

–Haru–comento mientras ella se apartaba el antifaz de su rostro y él se acercaba mientras colocaba su mano sobre su hombro, lagrimas comenzaron a emerger de los ojos negros que producían un nudo en el estómago de Enma–Sé que duele todo lo que sucedió, y aun quedaron repercusiones que ahora se hacen notar. Pero tú debes ser aún más fuerte por Giotto y por Uigetsu, y aunque no pudimos evitarlo puedes ahora enfrentarte a Tsuna de igual a igual…

–Lo se…–comento mientras ocultaba su rostro con su antebrazo–Dio mío, no sé si darle otra oportunidad…o dejar esto como esta.

–Haru, no puedes decir eso. Eres una mujer derecha, e incluso tu hijo te conoce mejor que yo–musito entre labios Enma mientras tomaba asiento a su lado–Recuerdo que aunque te habíamos encontrado golpeada y una marca de navaja en uno de tus hombros, mientras abrazabas a tu hijo quien vio aquellas muertes delante de sus ojos. Si Reborn no hubiéramos llegado, tal vez te hubieran asesinado pensando que le hubieran hecho daño a Tsuna; pero no fue así, Grazie a Dio.

Haru recibió el abrazo cálido de su amigo, que tal vez Dios se lo habia enviado aquel día mientras la golpeaban con toallas para no dejar marca pero aun así; uno de aquellos hombres ni siquiera pudo reprimir su ataque de un cuchillo y grabarlo para enviarlo a su nueva familia, y tal vez a su esposo.

–Y aunque cambio a Giotto por muy poco, el solo quedo asombrado de tu fuerza. Pero es un joven que maduro muy rápido, aunque trata de mantener su dolor gracias a ti.

Haru solo pudo soltar un sollozo al pensar en cada terapia psicológica que paso Giotto, que aun los médicos se explican por qué no le afecto en ciertos aspectos y que al contrario todo esto lo impulso a realizar nuevos gustos como: las artes marciales, manejo de armas, e inclusive el cristianismo y al que al final les cambio su modo de pensar a ambos y a todos sus amigos.

–Es duro, y Dios lo sabe–comento ella y suspirando se tranquilizó–Grazie Enma por tu apoyo; Giotto viene en camino.

–Lo sé, hable con él y ha decidido mantenerse en Japón–comento y para sorpresa de Haru le irrumpió con la mano–Es sensato, ya que así no levantaría sospecha. Te dejo un mensaje en nuestro salón de conferencias y que pase a este teléfono.

Levantando el teléfono reprodujo el mensaje.

"_Mamma, Dio te benedica. Sé que pensaras que estoy loco al quedarme en Japón, pero creo que es lo más prudente que podemos hacer mientras mi padre este a tu alrededor._

_Suspiro._

_Mamma, tío Reborn dice que comenzare a trabajar en la sede Vongola de Japón como mensajero y me parece bene. Sé que estarás preocupada pero solo es para conocer mejor la compañía y sus miembros; sabes que tío Hibari esta allí y mi seguridad está más que garantizada por ser el quien maneje la gerencia._

_Ahora sé que estarás triste. _

_Si, se del encuentro con papa en la Dolce Notte. _

_No sé qué te habrá dicho, aunque creo que había algunos de nuestros informantes grabando la conversación. Y en lo que cabe escuchar no fue muy agradable para ambos, conozco su temperamento; ¿Recuerdas?_

_Aquella vez, que trate de acercarme a él y que me alejo pensando que era un chico extraño. Y aunque le entregue en el saco de su chaqueta gris una carta con nuestros datos, puedo notar que importo muy poco su atención al verme tropezar luego con el deslizando la carta._

_Ese día me recibiste en el aeropuerto y ni siquiera nos vio, es triste decirlo pero: papa tenía otras prioridades en todos estos años en los que tratamos de concertar una cita con él, y entiendo tales decisiones. Pero ahora ya soy mayor y el próximo año iré a la academia Vongola en Roma._

_Y estudiare administración, y carreras afines que me permitan supervisar la compañía desde mis acciones. No lo tomes a mal, aunque no lo creas me gusta y sé que te parece que he madurado mucho pero sabes que son mis decisiones._

_Te quiero, Mamma"_

Haru quedo sorprendida y luego entregando el teléfono sus ojos se posaron en el vacío, agradeciendo a Enma por sus palabras.

–Tienes razón, además si ha pasado muchos años y aún estoy de pie es porque Dios me dio esta fuerza para luchar–comento ella levantándose y al igual que Enma–Creo que mi hijo hará algo extremadamente loco, suponiendo que tratara de ir a ver a su padre al despacho en Italia.

–Bien, creo que Tsuna necesita una sorpresa–comento con aire burlón–Es un amargado aun, sé que crees que me duele lo de su relación con Kyoko. No, para nada sabía que ella andaba detrás de él y el embarazo la retraso de sus metas.

–Enma, yo…

La irrumpió con una mano y sonrió.

–Lo sé, de todos modos aunque la amé, Kyoko no era de esas mujeres sensibles y que de por si continuo yendo tras un pasado que no le concernía y aprovechando tu amistad te hizo daño. De verdad, lo lamento.

–No, esa no es tu responsabilidad–comento ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y colocando un dedo sobre su pecho con fuerza–Y ella no sabe de que se pierde, eres un hombre bueno que cualquier chica quisiera tener.

–A excepción de ti, ¿No? –comento burlonamente.

– ¡Enma! –Exclamo ella ruborizada, siempre jugaba con sus propias palabras y aunque tal vez hubiese funcionado ella aun amaba en profundidad a Tsuna, dolía mucho pero cada herida era una experiencia para crecer–Deja esas bromas.

Soltó una carcajada que le hizo tranquilizar, continuaron cerca de media hora y tal vez más. Pero cada vez que pensaba en su hijo solo venia una cosa a su mente los ojos castaños oscurecidos por el dolor, la decepcion y una calma que tal vez precedia a una tormenta…una de la que jamas podrían contener.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giotto avanzaba solo por la acera. Regresaba a uno de los apartamentos que le habia dado Reborn, mientras su madre salía fuera. Desde que tenia razón de uso recordaba el brillo de aquel cuchillo que marco en el hombro de su madre una cicatriz, el brillo de satisfacción que le producia a aquellos hombres lastimar a una mujer y cada vez que despertaba de aquella pesadilla en la que una y otra vez, ella lloraba en silencio mientras lo acercaba a ella…

Las sombras del dolor de su madre se cernían en el subconsciente de él, ahora mayor solo recordaba aun cada dia mas los desplantes y negativas de su propio padre a verle…bien la única forma de que lo conociera aun mejor era trabajando en la misma empresa, aunque no tenia necesidad podía hacerlo por su propia independencia.

Camino tranquilamente, aunque siempre terminaba saliendo temprano hoy habia sido una excepción pues estaba realizando un trabajo en casa de un compañero de clases: Los Kyouya.

Aunque los gemelos Kyouya eran muy serios tan parecidos a sus padres, Alaude el mayor y su hermana Adelheid ambos en un año mas que el y que pronto los veria en la academia Vongola por consejo de su padre; aun el preguntaba a ellos algunas dudas y aunque renegaban a responder siempre terminaban por responderle.

Mientras caminaba escucho ruido en un callejón, pudo ver tres figuras rodeando a una mujer indefensa que asia su bolso a su cuerpo todo lo que podía y su ruego solo enardecio su ira, y tosiendo levemente les hizo mirar en su dirección.

Temia por su propia ira, era tan peligrosa que cuando salía podria dañar inclusive a los mas cercanos. Respiro profundamente, no deseaba repetir aquel incidente cuando tenia doce años…

Habia muchos bravucones en la escuela y siempre por su altura era subestimado, aunque Uigetsu estuvo siempre con el como su amigo y hermano . un dia golpeaban a Uigetsu sin que el lo supiera, cuando llego vio a tres chicos mayores que el su enojo se hizo notar en ese instante…y el resultado fue tres chicos en el hospital, su entrenamiento con Reborn habia dado frutos para defenderse personalmente pero habia emergido tal rabia que jamas deseaba volver a sentir.

Llego al apartamento al anochcecer y recibido por Uigetsu en la pequeña cocina integral con el olor de las pastas recién hechas, sonrio. Dejo a un lado sus pensamientos tristes y pensó en la fuerzas que su madre tuvo para soportar tantos años en los que su padre aun rechazo sus citas, y ahora que estaban estables volvia a aparecer en una ironica visita de negocios.

–¡Hey! –exclamo Uigetsu con sus ojos azules fijos en el, llenos de confusión al verlo asi tan pensativo–¿No te gusto la sorpresa?

–¡Ah…!–comento sorprendido miro el plato de pasta en la barra frente suyo y poso de nuevo sus ojos en el pelinegro–¿Qué era lo que dijiste?

–¡Estas bien distraído giotto! –exclamo sonriente mientras tomaba de la nevera una botella de zumo de manzana y servia dos vasos–Dije: que Tio Reborn y mi padre nos han dado un viaje de regalo de cumpleaños antes de las clases a Sicilia.

–Suena bien, ¿Cuándo sera? –comento mientras tomaba el tenedor y envolvía la pasta en círculos, mientras el otro chico tomaba asiento frente suyo.

–Sera el sábado, después de tu cumpleaños. Haremos una pequeña comida aquí en casa ¿Te parece?

–Es mejor que la ostentosa fiesta…–absorbio la pasta y mientras masticaba trataba de acoplar las palabras–que…daría…a la prensa…en…

–Termina de masticar primero, ¿Vale? –comento Uigetsu sonriente mientras envolvía la pasta–O terminaras ahogándote.

Giotto sonrojado termino de mascar la pasta y solto una carcajada, Uigetsu comenzó a contar una de sus historias en el club de observo a su alrededor de soslayo donde algunas fotos recalcaban su felicidad como familia, en la playa, en algunas partes de Italia, Francia, y otros países…e incluso una foto de todos sus amigos junto a sus tios.

Sentia tristeza porque su padre, no estaba en ninguna de esas fotos. En las que tal ves, serian felices, si es que ese encuentro se daba y esperaba que asi fuera. Y aunque su madre, respondia a todas las curiosidades sobre su padre, no podía comprender el porque ambos se habían separado aun…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

–Todas las negociaciones del contrato han sido por medio de su agente, asi que Signor no hay dirección en donde ella viva fijamente a excepción de su agencia personal…

Tsuna miro a la ventana mientras el detective de la Stella, aunque mas joven que el era uno de los mejores y lo conocía inclusive en su época de niño. Confiaba en su juicio, mientras de la Stella tomaba una taza de te.

–A menos que…prueba con Haru Sawada–comento secamente y miro el ordenador donde estaba el contrato de Rosa di Macchia–, Y tráeme los resultados.

–¿Qué tiene que ver tu ex-esposa en esto? –comento Fuuta extrañado mientras dejaba a un lado la taza–¿Acaso aun sigues con eso?

–La encontré, es la misma dueña de Rosa di Macchia–comento secamente, mientras de la Stella se atragantaba en una galleta por la sorpresa del dato. ¿En que momento lo supo? Pensó Fuuta mientras recuperaba su postura–Esa es la misma reacción que tuve, al verla sola en la Dolce Notte. Alguien en esta compañía sabia de ella y no estoy seguro pero según mis fuentes, su embarazo aun estaba cuando se alejo de Cerdeña hace mas de catorce años…

–Ya veo–comento neutral mientras trataba de entablar cada una de las piezas faltante–¿Y digame tiene indicio de donde podria estar?

–No lo se…

–Yo si, en los últimos datos que usted me ha dado con su apellido y el nombre he podido encontrar esto para usted en mi ordenador personal–comento mientras sacaba su Tablet a mano y la extendia al castaño con el ceño fruncido–Creo que su madre también lo sabia, ¿Sospecho alguna vez de ella?

–No–contesto mientras el silencio se cernia, veía los datos de las acciones y la compañía a nombre de su esposa. Vio entonces las fotos que se habia tomado hace diez años cuando viajo a Mafialandia de vacaciones para encontrarse con el…¿Cuándo habia sucedido todo esto?¿En que momento su madre lo habia engañado? –Dejeme todo lo que ha investigado aquí, gracias Fuuta.

–Espero Tsuna que esto no te dañe…–comento mientras cerraba la puerta–Traere si es posible su dirección personal, lo siento.

Solo en su despacho, se dejo caer en el sofá mientras miraba la memoria usb sobre su escritorio con los datos que siempre deseo tener. La habia encontrado, pero ¿Por qué todo esto habia sucedido?

Coloco la memoria en la entrada del ordenador para puertos usb, y le dio doble clic a la memoria en el ordenador y pasando por un largo documento encontró después una carpeta llena de fotos…de ella, de su madre, de su amigo, de algunos de sus mejores amigos, y al final de su hijo.

Fijo en aquella foto, sus ojos en la piel semibronceada de aquel niño en sus ojos castaños con un brillo dorado y la tranquilidad que emanaba de ellos. La edad del chico aparecia abajo junto a su nombre, donde estudiaba y su dirección domiciliaria.

–Giotto Ieyatsu Sawada–musito entre sus labios Tsunayoshi al ver al chico que ahora parecía tener la misma edad en la que conocio a la que seria muchos años después su esposa–¿Es acaso mi hijo?

Aun dudaba, ¿porque? Haru habia estado hablando con Yamamoto durante años, habia estado con otros hombres feliz de su vida y ahora ese chico que tenia la misma edad que el hijo de su amigo, aun inseguro se llevo las manos al cabello castaño tratando de mantener la calma…debía verla, debía arrinconarla y sacarle la verdad.

Levanto el teléfono y lanzo un improperio al no saber que hacer. Colgó bruscamente para luego levantarlo y hablar a su secretaria:

–Concerta una cita con la dueña de Rosa di Macchia, es extremedamente urgente y sin ninguna explicación por ahora–comento mientras pensaba en que podria alertarla y recapacito–Digale que es de parte de Takeshi Yamamoto.

Seria entonces un puente para llegar a ella, volvió a levantar la bocina.

–Comuníqueme con el Señor Takeshi–ordeno–Que venga a mi oficina inmediatamente.


	4. la noche antes del amanecer

**Lazos de Odio 2: El Reencuentro**

* * *

Personajes Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

* * *

**¡Ciao a todos! Lol es increíble la cantidad de lecturas de las historias en total y cada uno de sus comentarios; A todos muchas gracias por estar con esta lectura y que por cierto han llegado a esta segunda parte para ver el Haru Tsuna aunque tendré que pensar en la familia Vongola independientemente de todo lo que sucede con mi pareja favorita de Katekyo, aun así estoy orgullosa de ver cuantos más se unen a esta historia…**

**¡Bueno a leer se dijo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

–Entonces es cierto, ¿No? –Comento Tsunayoshi mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón frente a Yamamoto quien lo miraba impasible, aun con el leve hilo de sangre emanando de sus labios después del golpe en su boca–Dime… ¿Porque?

Los ojos entrecerrados de Yamamoto junto a su tranquilidad lo dejaban aún más inmovilizado y enojado. No habia dicho nada desde que habia entrado y le habia invitado a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio, mientras él tomaba una copa de coñac desde que habia visto los datos…

Habia pedido que viniera urgente, que no le interrumpiesen y ¿Para qué? Para solo verlo allí delante suyo con su rostro serio mientras lanzaba una por una las pruebas de su dolor, de su traición y solo verle sin un leve atisbo de sorpresa…Eso aún lo enojo más ¿acaso sabia porque lo habia llamado?

Le golpeo el rostro y dejando ahora una rojiza mancha sobre su mejilla, Yamamoto sostuvo su otra mano para que no siguiera. Yamamoto de pie frente a él, solo lo miro con un terrible dolor e ira que provoco sorpresa en él. ¿Porque? ¿Acaso el ofendido no era él?

– ¡Dime, Entonces! ¡¿Porque?! –exclamo Tsunayoshi, ahora llevándose las manos a la cabeza y lágrimas atenazando su rostro mientras el pelinegro sentado ahora lo miraba mientras acariciaba su mentón.

Se escuchaba la respiración de Yamamoto en el silencio y este se levantó de su asiento.

–Ella me lo pidió así–comento el pelinegro sacándolo de su silencio, mirándolo fijamente mientras su rostro se tornaba cruel y despiadado a los ojos de Tsuna– ¿Crees que ella no merecía saber la verdad?

Tsuna lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ahora Yamamoto frente a él, lleno de ira una que nunca habia visto a excepción de una vez y eso habia sido consecuente a la muerte de su esposa.

–Tsuna, ella estaba triste y crees que al ver a su padre junto a su esposo hablando de un chantaje a costa de quien, ¿De ella? ¿De su matrimonio? –replico–No, era su vida, sus recuerdos con los que ustedes jugaban. Acepte que la mantuvieras en la ignorancia desde el principio y fue un grave error, porque después al recordar todo supo entonces cuanto la habías hecho sufrir…

El silencio lleno la estancia y un suspiro salió del pelinegro.

– ¿Acaso cuando Reborn te decía que te esperaba en Mafialandia durante tus vacaciones, imagino que le fallarías? –Comento mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello negro–Bien he tenido que verte aquí, siendo implacable contra todos y contra todo, ¿No tenías acaso sed de venganza por ella? Y, ¿Creíste que te la entregaría en bandeja de plata para hacerle daño? ¡Jesús! No digo más porque no podría, Tsuna. Y bien sabe Dios porque lo hice, pero has tenido las oportunidades para verle y las has desperdiciado…

Se colocó de pie, y dirigiéndose a la puerta un brazo atenazo su salida.

– ¿Y no tenía derecho a saberlo? ¿Era acaso merecedor de tal ignorancia?–Comento en un hilo de voz–Tú sabes lo que he vivido al cerrar mi corazón, ¡Tu más que nadie!

–Lo sé, Tsuna–comento llevando su mano al hombro tranquilo–Pero ella ha estado esperándote y nunca llegaste, puedes verla ¿No? Después de todo sé que Fuuta es un excelente investigador…por ahora dejémoslo así.

Tsuna le soltó y mientras Yamamoto sonrío se alejó en dirección a la puerta.

–Yamamoto–comento Tsuna colocándose de pie– ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

–Ten–comento lanzando un juego de llaves desde el bolsillo de su saco negro– ¿Recuerdas tu antiguo hogar en Namimori?

Tsunayoshi asintió, el pelinegro sonrío mirándole de soslayo mientras salía de la oficina. ¿Qué habia sido eso? Pensó Tsunayoshi al ver aquella sonrisa tranquila de su amigo, a pesar de todos los reclamos y el golpe aun lo consideraba… ¿Porque?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

– ¿Listo, Caro?–comento Haru mientras Giotto bajaba por las escaleras mientras llevaba a un lado la mochila negra y acercándose a ella–Afuera está esperándote, Reborn.

–Bien, mama–comento el mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos y la miraba con sus ojos castaño–Y tú, ¿vendrás con nosotros?

–No, debo trabajar un poco–contesto Haru mientras le besaba en la mejilla, y luego le entregaba una caja de Ben-To a él y a Uigetsu que se acercó al igual que su hijo a despedirse, dándole un abrazo–Y, sé que con Reborn no debo preocuparme por ti.

–Claro, no es por mi bien sino por el tuyo–comento sonriente, con sus ojos fijos en su madre que era un poco más alta que él. mientras ella lo miraba dulcemente

–Oye, No se les olvide a ambos llamarme esta noche–rogo ella mientras ellos asentían y se colocaban los zapatos–Espero no hagan alguna locura ¿Bene?

–Bien, Mama–comento Uigetsu sonriente, mientras Giotto asintió con el rostro–Lo cuidare como el pequeño hermano que es.

–Te traeremos un recordatorio–comento Reborn desde atrás y oculto debajo de su sombrero–, Ya es hora de irnos.

Los chicos se despidieron y salieron al auto negro que los esperaba afuera. Reborn hizo una leve inclinación cortes con la cabeza a Haru, como todo caballero italiano.

–El vendrá hoy a Namimori ¿Lo sabes? –comento Reborn mientras salía por la puerta y la miraba de soslayo– ¿Qué harás?

Ella sonrío.

–Esperarlo, Reborn. Nada más–comento mientras se calzaba los zapatos y agradecía la mano que le extendía Reborn–Por ahora, solo me despediré de mis hijos y luego prepararme para lo que viene.

–Bene, Haru–comento el hombre de traje negro y sombrero fedora–Buona sorte, a presto.

–A presto, Reborn–comento mientras el ingresaba en el auto y se alejaba por la vía alterna en dirección al aeropuerto privado, desapareciendo de su visión–Hasta pronto, hijos.

Haru atravesó rápidamente la puerta de su casa cerrando tras sí, la puerta. Habia llegado a su habitación y llevándose al oído el teléfono privado llamo a un conocido…Yamamoto.

–Él está en camino, Haru–comento la voz masculina desde el otro lado de la bocina–No fue fácil enfrentarse a él, lo siento de verdad.

–No es tu culpa, ¿Te hizo daño?

–No, solo fue una charla muy amistosa–comento con burla–Pero fue difícil verle sufrir, después de todo al igual que tu es mi amigo.

–Lo sé, gracias–comento ella en un susurro mientras observaba la ventana, el cielo se extendía azul aquel domingo sobre Japón– ¿A qué hora vendrá?

–No lo sé, simplemente se fue a su casa y no lo he visto desde ayer en la noche–comento y Haru imagino que se encogía de hombros con una sonrisa que le hizo soltar una carcajada– ¿Qué es gracioso?

–Pues verte encogerte de hombros, Yamamoto. Aun después de tu encuentro con Tsuna–comento ella aun tratando de contener la risa mientras del otro lado de la bocina sonaba la confusión–Es gracioso, que me digas que solo fue una charla "Amistosa "nada más.

– ¿Ahora te causo gracia mi charla con Tsuna? –Sonrió y soltó una carcajada–De verdad, eres imprevisible amiga mía. Por cierto estará entrando a tu casa con mis llaves, ¿Te molesta?

–No, eso era inevitable–comento ella ahora sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo–Por ahora solo queda esperar y si salió podría estar llegando esta noche… ¿Sabes que es en la casa de su madre?

–Sí.

–Bueno entonces, hablamos después–corto la llamada y dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche, habia llegado a la habitación de su hijo y ahora pensaba en lo que sería cuando viniera…Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, y se defendería como pudiera después de todo se habia preparado en muchas artes no solo por ella sino también por su hijo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

–_Señores pasajeros_–comento la voz desde el altavoz que conducía a la cabina del piloto, una azafata–_Estaremos pronto para aterrizar en Japón, esperamos que hayan disfrutado de su viaje. Que tengan, buen día._

Comenzaba a atardecer sobre el aeropuerto de Tokio, Tsuna salió de su ensoñación al despertarle una azafata. Habia viajado desde Italia después de salir de su oficina sin que nadie lo supiera, habia tomado un vuelo anónimo a Japón cerca de las cuatro de la mañana.

Habia llegado, por fin.

Estaba en Tokio quien pensaría que llegaría por el vuelo a Namimori y en unas cuantas horas podría arrinconarla, estaba tan cerca de verle, de concluir todo aquello que habían dejado hace tanto tiempo. Pero debía desconcertar a quien estuviera vigilándole y si es que habia informantes les dirían que habia tomado un vuelo a Tokyo.

Tomo un taxi, lejos de algún curioso mientras nadie le viera o reconociera podría hacer su viaje. Se apartó un poco la chaqueta y lejos de allí sus pensamientos vagaron por los recuerdos de su juventud, aquel día que habia marcado su noviazgo…y el final de su amor con Haru.

Era mediado de septiembre y habia salido de clases, estaba en tercer año y llevaba año y medio de conocer a Haru. aunque siempre le atrajo Kyoko Sasagawa habia decidido que era un simple capricho suyo y debía superarlo pues ella ahora estaba con Enma, después de intentarlo con Mochida.

Caminaba de regreso a casa, el viento soplo frio anunciando el otoño que se acercaba y que raramente comenzó a formarse unos nubarrones de lluvia sobre el cielo. Suspiro, sabía que no tenía como cubrirse por la lluvia y continuo sin pensar rara vez en su madre y en los sonrientes labios de Haru…

Sonrío.

Era lo único que habia transformado su miseria, y aunque la habia conocido en un accidente podía decirse que habia sido un encuentro casual. Pero después de salir del agua y darle respiración boca a boca tratando de darle aire, cuando ella hubo abierto sus ojos negros y sus mejillas sonrosadas; que poso en él, haciéndole sonrojar.

Que hermosa criatura, tierna y mojada.

–_G-Gracias…–comento entrecortado la joven mientras tosía agua a un lado y el la cubría con una leve toalla de su bolso– ¿Quién eres?_

–_Sawada Tsunayoshi, mucho gusto y ¿Usted es?_

–_Miura Haru… gracias Sawada-san._

_mientras ella le extendía una toalla de su morral y el la miraba sorprendido levemente por su amabilidad. Ella sonrió, mientras se levantaban ambos._

– _¿Cómo es que terminaste en el rio?_

–_Estaba un poco mareada, creo–comento con su dulce voz–No habia podido dormir, supongo que la falta de sueño y no haber comido pudo producirme tal desmayo…de todos modos, muchas gracias._

Se inclinó levemente, mientras el miraba la joven delante suyo. Era bonita, por supuesto y no le habia dejado de hablar a pesar de que tal vez le conociera a él y a su madre.

Después de ello, vinieron muchas visitas por su parte para agradecerle y luego su amistad se hizo más estrecha al igual que con sus nuevos amigos de escuela cuando llego un extraño hombre vestido de traje junto a un joven, y un hombre muy anciano…Su abuelo.

Ese día comenzó a caer la llovizna y unos pasos rápidos que se escucharon fuertes desde atrás, unas manos se enlazo en su brazo haciéndole detener.

Era Kyoko Sasagawa, la rubia hermana de su amigo Ryohei.

–Tsu-kun, ¿Te importa si vamos juntos? –comento ella sonriente, era la mejor amiga de Haru y por supuesto hermana de su amigo. ¿Qué podría suceder? Pensó pero lo que no esperaba después fue lo que sucedió cuando ambos llegaron cerca de un café de camino a su casa, donde se encontraría con Haru.

–Sí, quieres podemos tomar un café Tsuna ¿Te parece? –comento ella mientras los cubría con su sombrilla rosa bajo la lluvia–Mientras esperamos, podemos calentarnos un poco.

–Porque no, es una buena idea Kyoko-chan–comento mientras ambos ingresaban al establecimiento y pedían un par de tazas una de té y otra de chocolate.

Tsuna podía darse ese pequeño gusto, después de todo habia ahorrado para ayudar a su madre y le habia sobrado algo que distribuía para toda la semana. Era modesto pero era algo que podía tomar, por suerte la amiga de su novia estaba con él.

Sentados ahora en la mesa, vio como la rubia soplaba su taza y le miraba fijamente. Algo era raro en ella, por supuesto no sospechaba que tuviese intenciones ajenas a la de su relación con Enma y anterior a ella con Mochida-senpai graduado hace ya un año al ser la ídolo del instituto Namimori.

–Tsu-kun… ¿amas a Haru? –comento inocentemente la rubia, dejo la taza con elegancia en la mesa y se volvió sus ojos miel a él. Mientras le hacía intimidar un poco, sabía que era un don que las mujeres tenían– ¿La amas de verdad?

El asintió mientras dejaba a un lado la taza de té humeante, entrelazo sus dedos. Inquieto la miro, viendo sus ojos tan inocentes y puros, sabia porque le atraía.

–Tsu-kun…Yo siempre…–comento mientras se acercaba a él y miraba en sus ojos un brillo inusual que siempre veía en el sol que una vez fue para él, sentía latir su corazón alocadamente viendo como su fantasía se hacía realidad, una fantasía que extrañamente aspiraba ver antes y ahora la veía como una película de terror más que una fantasía–Te he visto…y…pensaba en que…tal vez…tu y yo…

Sintió su aliento en su mejilla, mientras ella acercaba sus labios a los suyos y aun sentía sus sueños agitar su corazón haciéndole ansiar aquel mana dulce que podría significar algo mejor…

Su beso era dulce y casto, era como siempre lo habia imaginado. Ella envolvió sus brazos en su cuello y aun así en aquella nube de fantasías pareció escuchar algún grito ahogado en la oscuridad de la lluvia, que no pudo distinguir entre la realidad y el sueño.

¿Pero a que venía eso? Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos y dejándose llevar aspiro el aroma de aquella rosa venenosa cuyas espinas podrían lastimarle, pero lo anhelaba ¿A costa de qué? ¿Traicionar a su amigo y a su novia? Escucho en la sombras algunos sollozos y…

Un rayo resonó en el horizonte con fuerza, iluminando la oscuridad de la calle en la que pudo vislumbrar una silueta.

La aparto, despertando de aquel siniestro beso y sabiendo que ella lo miraba atónita pero con el conocimiento de que le afecto alguna vez, dándole poder sobre él. Ella observo en sus ojos la poca confusión que quedaba mezclada con una ira contra ella y contra el mismo, y eso le hizo enfadar.

Tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kyoko? –pregunto indignado con ella y fijando su visión en el vidrio que dirigía a la calle– ¿Acaso no estas con Enma?

Ella sonrío cínicamente.

–Tsu-kun, he visto lo fuerte que eres y que siempre estuviste allí, Esperándome…

Tsunayoshi pudo ver cómo era realmente la "tierna" Kyoko que comenzó a halagar sus cursis y sin ningún sentido sus "Cualidades" le pareció repugnantemente hipócrita, salían palabras tan irrisibles y la habia besado…se estaba arrepintiendo de haber siquiera cedido a su invitación.

¡Estupidos halagos, Eso es lo que era!

Hablaba como los hipócritas que querían acercarse en sus victorias, jamas en una derrota. A excepción de unos cuantos que de verdad eran sus amigos y que valia la pena escuchar de ellos un halago, una reclamación, eran sinceros…a pesar de todo.

–Te amo, Tsu-kun. Y, aunque se que le hare daño a Enma-kun he decidido que…

–Basta–espeto irrumpiéndole con la mano levantada y bruscamente se levanto de su asiento sacando de uno de sus bolsillos el dinero, lanzándolo sobre la mesa. Sus ojos llameantes se fijaron en ella–Esto jamas debió pasar y no estoy para aceptar tus caprichos, buenas noches Sasagawa-san.

Se dirigió a la salida, sabiendo que los ojos color miel lo observaban con una mezcla de odio y sorpresa, fijo sus ojos en la lluvia que caia y un relámpago ilumino el cielo, la calle donde un suave viento arrastro una sombrilla cerca de el, la lluvia aun recia caía sobre la ciudad.

Tomo la sombrilla de color azul y la levanto para cubrirse, avistando entonces unas inscripciones en ella HYT. Ella lo habia visto y habia estado alli.

Recordó después los vanos intentos por verla y las excusas que siempre sacaba su suegro por no dejarle verla. Hasta el instante en que ella se habia ido lejos con su madre y no la volveria a ver de nuevo. Airado y enojado, uno por no haber tenido la oportunidad de siquiera explicarse y dos por no haber confiado en el.

Acepto la proposición de su abuelo y se alejó de Japón comenzando una nueva vida en Italia mas exactamente en Sicilia.

–Hemos llegado a Namimori–comento el taxista sacándolo de sus recuerdos y pasando por el vidrio un papel con la dirección, continuo observando las montañas en la lejanía, el templo imponente en la soledad al final de la ciudad y el rio que pasaba por ella junto a las tenues casas blancas grises y de colores claros tan familiares que no habían cambiado mucho.

Observo las luces de la ciudad, bajo la luz de la luna y las brillantes estrellas sobre el cielo mientras escuchaba los vanos intentos de conversación a los que respondio con monosílabos si y no. Cruzaron por una calle a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, cuando estuvo en la esquina cerca de la casa detuvo al taxi y entregándole el dinero despidió al auto.

Pudo ver que aun la casa estaba igual a excepción del local al lado, el resto estaba igual que cuando era joven, su madre habia estado frecuentemente alli y no confiaba en el ¿Porque?

La luz que salía del local, junto al olor de un delicioso postre italiano como la musaka que conocía perfectamente desde joven. Luego escucho algunas risas en el silencio de la noche.

–¡Adios, Sawada-san! –exclamo una joven de cabellos negros laceos y ojos grises con un morral a medio lado, con el uniforme de Namomori Gakuen–¡Gracias por todo, buenas noches!

Corrió en dirección norte, mientras Tsuna la observaba alejarse. Comenzó a sentir el desfase horario, tambaleándose camino hacia el local y dudando espero un poco mas mientras escuchaba el movimiento de las sillas y algunos trastos ¿acaso no podria estar mas en peligro? Enojado se dirigio hacia la casa después de escuchar como se cerraba el local.

Era tiempo de ajustar cuentas.

Haru habia hablado con Giotto poco antes de que se fuera yuuma su ayudante, se habia despedido de el pues era tarde y debía dormir, aunque siempre sonaba tan feliz desde el otro lado de la bocina con respecto a su viaje, que en si era mas una excursión y un entrenamiento que una fiesta…siempre tan tranquilo y serio.

Yuuma se habia ido poco después de terminar y cerrando el local se dirigio a la casa, mientras entraba a la casa con la puerta abierta tomo la llave del local cerrando con seguro y luego regresando a la casa escucho una voz.

–¿aun están atendiendo? –comento la voz extranjera de acento japonés.

–No, ya cerramos. pero si quiere mañana…–comento ella volviéndose a verle para solo ver una silueta enojada delante de su puerta cerca a ella en el interior de su casa, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza pudo ver en aquellos ojos castaños la ira y el dolor relucientes en un brillo dorado–Tsuna…


End file.
